plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 37
Dynamic: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Modern Day - Day 36 |after = Modern Day - Day 38}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 37 was the 37th day of Modern Day. It is a Last Stand level, where the player starts with 1700 sun and two Plant Food. Additionally, the Brickhead Zombie makes its first appearance in this level. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty While 1700 sun may seem like a very small number to defeat the tough new Brickhead Zombies that are the only threat in this level, it is actually all that is needed. Because there are no other zombies except Brickhead Zombie (and potentially Knight Zombie who is slightly weaker and has a weakness, which is Magnet-shroom), who acts like a Basic Zombie but is much tougher, there are many gimmicky strategies that can be done. Waves |zombie2 = 1 3 5 |note2 = First flag |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 1 2 2 4 4 5 |note4 = Second flag |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 |note6 = Third flag |zombie7 = 1 3 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Fourth flag |zombie9 = 2 4 |zombie10 = 1 2, 2, 3, 3 4 4 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** This level is very simple because it contains no special zombies. Simply take Garlic and Imitater, then Electric Currant, Sap-fling, and regular Wall-nut. Place 3 Sap-flings in the middle 3 rows, and place 3 Wall-nuts in front of them. Then place 3 columns of Electric Currants in front of the Wall-nuts, and use both Plant Foods on 2 rows of Electric Currants. Place Garlic in the top and bottom rows, and shovel them up when they are in low health to regain sun. No Power Ups or extra Plant Food are needed. Good luck! Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can be done without using any Power-Ups and without losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants: ' *Spend all of the given suns to place the Primal Potato Mines, which can occupy the lawn until the 7th row. *Use Plant Food in emergency if there's few Primal Potato Mines remaining on the lawn. *Follow the steps correctly and you will win with ease. Enjoy! Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy can generate a victory without Power-Ups nor lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' ** ** (optional) Plant two columns of Electric Blueberries on 1st and 2nd column from the left, then plant as much Primal Potato Mines as you can (optional). At final wave, feed Plant Food to Electric Blueberries. Strategy 3a :Created by (Independently developed, but not claiming it as a separate strategy, as it is so similar to Strategy 3) *'Required plants:' ** ** Plant nine Electric Blueberries in Columns 1 and 2, then protect them with Wall-nuts in Column 3. Watch with glee as the Electric Blueberries zap the Brickhead Zombies. Strategy 4 :Created by '' *'Required plants: ' ** ** ** ** ** ** (if available) ** (Imitated or (if available)) *Set the formation as below EEEEEEEEE QSECGEPEE EEBEEEEEE QSECGEPEE EEEEEEEEE (E = empty tile; Q=Squash; S = Sweet Potato; C = Celery Stalker; G = Garlic; P = Primal Potato Mine; B = Cherry Bomb) *Plant Cherry Bomb only when at least 5 Brickhead Zombies are gathered in front the two Sweet Potatoes. *Or, plant Squash only when at least 3 Brickhead Zombies are gathered in front the corresponding Sweet Potato. *Continuously plant additional Garlic at the two "G" tiles, as well as Primal Potato Mines at the two "P" tiles. *When any Sweet Potato is in the last degrade, '''do not' use the Wall-nut First Aid; instead, shovel it up and plant a new one. This way you can have some sun refund. *The Plant Food provided are suggested to be used on nearly-eaten Sweet Potatoes, or for the instant recharge of Cherry Bombs. Strategy 5 :Created by Z-nogyroP This strategy can be done without using any Power-Ups, premiums, gemiums, and without losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Aloe **Chard Guard **Shadow-shroom **Primal Potato Mine or Spikeweed (optional) *Place one column of Chard Guards in column 3, one column of Aloes in column 2, and one Shadow-shroom in column 1. You can spend the rest of your sun on Primal Potato Mines or Spikeweed, but they aren't necessary and you may want to conserve it on the off-chance that a Chard Guard gets eaten. *The Chard Guards will stall the Brickheads as well as kill the Rally Zombies, and the Aloes will ensure that the Chard Guards don't die. *On the final wave, once all the zombies have fully entered the screen, drop a Plant Food on Shadow-shroom to kill all of them. Strategy 6 :Created by *Required plants: **Garlic **Phat Beet *Place two Garlics in each of the first, third, and fifth lanes, in columns 8 and 9. *Fill the third lane with Phat Beet. (Cold Snapdragon will also work if you have it, but regular Snapdragon won't be powerful enough unless significantly upgraded.) *Replace the Garlic as needed. Remember that you can get a partial sun refund by shovelling up the garlic before it's completely eaten. *Depending on the level of your Phat Beet, you might lose lawn mowers, but remember that Phat Beet can keep hitting zombies for a short time after they leave the lawn, so you should still be OK. Strategy 6 Created by *'Required plants:' **Shadow-shroom **Wall-nut **Chili Bean **Power Lily and its Imitated version *Place a Shadow-shroom in any tile of the first column and a Wall-nut in front of it. Let's Rock. *When at least one Brickhead Zombie reaches the second column, use Plant Food on the Shadow-shroom. If you feel like the zombie may reach the Lawn Mower before dying from the poison, use it when it reaches the third column. *Dispatch any Rally Zombie with the Chili Bean. *Replenish Plant Food when necessary. Gallery Nick Archer MD - Day 37.png|By 213850253251689363.png|The Knight Zombie showing up in this level (by ) MD37.png|By SpearMD37_2.png|Successful strategy using only Spear-mint and instant recharge upgrade (by FumeShroomful) MD Day 37 by froopyzombie spear-mint strategy.jpg|Strategy by using only the Aloe + Chard Guard strategy and Spear-mint 20190420_113529_rmscr.jpg|Strategy by using Bloomerangs and Power Mints Screenshot_2019-08-27-09-00-14-692_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|Strategy by using only the Aloe + Kiwibeast strategy and Enforce-mint Trivia *This is the only Last Stand level in Modern Day. *Before 7.1.3, There is a glitch with Pea Pod in this level. If you place a Pea Pod in the first column on the bottom row, before tapping "Let's Rock" it will fire peas. **This will only happen if there is a zombie aligned with that lane on the sidewalk. **This glitch is similar to another patched glitch that occurred with Pea Pods on Last Stand levels, where a quickly placed Pea Pod will fire. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 37's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with five flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand